


Transformation

by Phanlyn18



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DanAndPhilGAMES, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Phil shouldn't have power, Short, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanlyn18/pseuds/Phanlyn18
Summary: After uploading the 35th episode of their Sims 4 series, Phil finds an interesting object in the office.  While Dan is gone, Phil decides to try it out and use it for making some gifts for Valentine's Day.  But, it turns out accuracy with a universe defying ray gun is very important.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This funny little drabble is inspired by the latest Sims video that came out at the time of writing this ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYi6MQ-NvIE&ab_channel=DanAndPhilGAMES ). It was mainly inspired by how Phil wanted to keep transforming stuff.
> 
> Plus its close to Valentine's day so I wanted to write some little fluff anyway!

It was a snowy afternoon on February 12th in London.  In one particular apartment, Phil Lester was up in the small office cleaning up.  His roommate and boyfriend, Dan Howell, had lost the weekly Rock-Paper-Scissors battle meaning he was out in the cold snow going to Tescos.  While Dan was gone, Phil decided to be nice and clean up the apartment a bit.  He was starting in the office because they had spent the majority of the previous day editing and uploading a Sims video onto the gaming channel in there.  Around the desk were crumbs and a few dried spills of Ribena.  He was currently cleaning up these spills when he accidentally knocks the mouse off of the desk.  As he bends down to grab it, Phil notices a strange device underneath the desk.  Quickly, he grabs it and tries to stand up.  The only thing stopping him was the desk which he hits his head on hard.

Resting in Phil's hands was a device that looked like a laser tag gun above all else.  The handle of the gun was slightly curved and covered in black rubber that fit his hand.  Covering the rest of the gun was a greenish silver metal as the base.  Around the barrel were three translucent rings.  With a bit more inspection, Phil finds the trigger to be a gray button at the top of the black handle, almost hidden.  It looked as if it couldn't be opened either.

On one side of Phil's brain, he knew he probably shouldn't mess with this.  But the other side was too curious.  Quickly, Phil rushes out of the office and into the kitchen.  After digging in the trash for a bit, he pulls out a banana peel from the morning.  He places it in the middle of the tiled floor and backs away into the hallway.  Carefully, he aims the gun thingy at the banana peel and counts down.  "Three... two... one..." Phil yelps as he hits the button, luckily hitting the banana peel with a yellow ray of light.  The peel glows for a second before emitting bright light and changing into a toilet.  Looking at the toilet now resting in the middle of their kitchen, Phil becomes more confused and curious before looking at the ray gun.  "This is like the Sim Ray Dil invented in the Sims game." Phil thought out loud as he aims back at the toilet.  Slower this time, the young man presses the button again.  Once again, the yellow light appears, making a huge flash for a couple seconds.  After the light left, the toilet had been replaced by a teddy bear. With a huge childish grin, Phil stands up and grabs the teddy bear.  It still smelled slightly of garbage but it was cute.  Phil's grin turns into a smirk as he realizes all he could do with the new raygun.

The next target was already decided.  Now inside Dan's room, Phil had the teddy bear resting on Dan's bed and a certain leather shirt lying on the ground.  "Dan will need to thank me when he gets back." Phil laughs to himself as he shoots the hideous shirt.  After the first flash of light, it changes into a cello.  Shaking his head, Phil tries again.  Although, his aim seemingly only works 75% of the time as the ray hits the carpet instead.  Phil yells as it is changed to a bunch of rubber snakes.  Quickly, he starts to shoot random snakes until he is left with still a lot of snakes, a lava lamp, a baby stroller, a french horn, some bright orange hair dye, and the carpet finally back.  "Isn't there any way to control this thing!?" Phil yells as he looks around at the mess.  Carefully this time, Phil continues changing some of the bigger things, like the stroller and cello, into what eventually becomes roses and chocolates.  Phil sets the roses and chocolates on the bed along with the teddy bear before exiting the room, deciding to deal with the leftover snakes, hair dye, and french horn til later.  He decides he is done with the ray gun and starts to head back up to the office to replace the gun under the desk.  Yet, Phil being Phil, trips down the stairs, accidentally shooting the ray gun again.  This time the painting from the wall was changed into a blender.  With a sigh and a bit of excitement, Phil goes through the long process of luck and changing the universe.

For once, Dan was grateful he lost the Rock-Paper-Scissors battle.  As he is out grabbing groceries, Dan is able to pick up a surprise that is part of his plan for Valentine's day.  He has been planning and getting everything sorted out for weeks now and Dan was getting excited as Valentine's was basically here.  Carrying the bags of groceries upon his right arm and keys to the apartment in his left hand, Dan ascends the stairs leading up to the apartment.  But when the door opens, Dan wishes he had never opened it.  Currently rolling down the many stairs in their apartment was an avalanche of brightly colored balls like you would find in a ball pit.  "AH!" Dan jumps as he avoids the balls before calling up the staircase, "Phil what is all of this!?" From deep within the apartment, a crash of a vase could be heard, "NOTHING!" Phil answers in reply.  Dan calls bullshit and runs up to see their apartment filled with random crap ranging from keychains to cowboy hats.  Dan is frozen in shock as Phil laughs nervously and starts explaining, "Um... I found this ray gun underneath our desk and apparently it transforms things like Dil's Sim Ray does in the Sims game!" Dan's wide eyes look at Phil as he whispers in the high voice of disbelief, "What were you thinking when you changed our entire apartment!?"  Phil frowns slightly, "I didn't mean to!  All I wanted to do was change a few things into the things that rest on your bed but then I figured out my accuracy is about 75% accurate combined with clumsiness and that's what happened..."

In the state of shock, Dan almost didn't notice Phil's part about the stuff on the bed.  "Wait what stuff on my bed?" Dan questions as he navigates his way through a forest of house plants into his room.  On the bed, there was a teddy bear, chocolates, roses, and tons of paper hearts.  Phil stands behind Dan and smiles, "Ignore the rubber snakes on the floor.  But I got lucky with the paper hearts!  Happy Valentine's Day Dan!" Dan turns to look at the blue-eyed dork that stood behind him, "So you find a mysterious ray gun, find out it can change anything into anything and decided to use it to make things for Valentine's Day?" Phil blushes and nods, making Dan laugh and hug him.  "I love you so much, Phil Lester.  Marry Me?" Dan asks while still laughing.  Phil jumps and looks at Dan with wide eyes.  The younger of the two uses the opportunity to pull a small black box from his coat pocket, "Phil, I can't fucking top this madness just answer the damn question!" Phil ends up laughing along and he answers, "Yes!  As long as I don't have to clean up all of this by myself!" Dan rolls his eyes, taking the ray gun away from Phil, "Like I trust you cleaning this all up yourself!  Now come on you dork!" Phil nods and follows Dan as they proceed to try to put their apartment back together again.


End file.
